Ninja in the Legion
by Gin Nariko
Summary: Neji gets transported to a different dimension where he meets the Legion of Superheroes Cartoon version . Please R&R, constructive critiscism is appreciated as this is my first fanfic ever. Naruto Legion X over
1. Chapter 1

Neji could not believe his eyes. Just moments ago he had been at the Hyuuga training grounds practicing his kaiten technique, when suddenly there were bright lights and the ground seemed to open up beneath him. Now he was looking at a strange….building? He really wasn't sure, it was very strangely shaped. He seemed to be in a foreign town of some sort. All the people looked incredibly strange as they went about their business in a loud, bustling manner, and they didn't seem to notice him. It would seem that despite being so far away from home, he blended in fairly well. Presuming he really was far away from home and he hadn't just hit his head or something. Neji decided just standing there gawking wouldn't be very useful, so he started off down the street. All he saw as he went along were more and more strange things, like a fish-lady pushing a large egg in a baby carriage that somehow floated off the ground, creatures with extra limbs and grotesque features, and many more strange buildings.

Neji quickly suppressed the panic that was beginning to build from being in such an unfamiliar place. This would be a very bad time to panic. After a small internal argument about whether or not his byakugan would attract too much attention, he decided not to examine everything with it. People would notice. No one here had eyes like his. He continued on, looking for someone in charge or at least somewhere he could find out where he was. Unfortunately for him, he had no idea he was heading into the more dangerous side of town. Obviously that in and of itself a problem, but he had another: he looked like a prime target. He was young and it was obvious he didn't know his way around. Neji quickly noticed several men seemed to be sizing him up. Apparently they decided he was the right size, because their apparent leader gave the coded signal ("let's get 'im") and they attacked. They were shocked out of their wits when Neji deflected all of their attacks, but half the group had hung back, and they attacked Neji with something he'd never encountered: Guns. Laser guns, more specifically. These things shot much quicker than Neji could've anticipated and despite his quick reaction, he was pegged in the shoulder. He gasped in pain. It had gone right through the same spot a large arrow had torn through a while back. "Not so tough now, huh?" one of the thieves sneered, "Now if give up and let us take your money, we'll let you live. You have ten seconds to decide." Neji gritted his teeth. They were severely underestimating him, and that was going to cost them. He was not surrendering to a bunch of common thieves! He realized he'd better finish this fast so he didn't pass out from blood loss. Neji suddenly burst forward with a speed that made the thieves look like they were standing still, and in under a minute, had taken them all out with his Jyuuken. He decided he probably shouldn't stay in this area and quickly moved to an area he deemed safer, and sat against a wall. This was not good. He was already feeling light-headed. He quickly stopped the blood flow from his shoulder, and sat there for a few seconds. Then things started looking hazy and he began to feel strange. He tried to keep himself awake, but without even knowing it he passed out. Just before he passed out he could've sworn he saw a furry dog-like person wearing an orange jumpsuit and another guy in a red cape.

"Looks like he passed out." Timberwolf stated. Superman looked at Neji thoughtfully. "What's wrong?" Timberwolf asked. Superman seemed to jerk out of his train of thought. "Sorry, I was just thinking… Isn't it kind of strange that he looks completely human? I mean, he's from a different dimension." Timberwolf nodded. "Yeah, I was expecting something more unusual too. Anyway, we'd better get him back to HQ. He isn't looking too good." With that, Timberwolf hoisted Neji onto his shoulder and they headed for Legion HQ.


	2. Chapter 2

Neji suddenly shot up, realizing he'd fallen asleep. It wasn't safe to fall asleep in some alley! Suddenly he heard, "Hey guys guess who's up?" and whirled around to see not only was he not in an alley, there was some girl standing next to his bed! Wait, bed? What was going on? How did he get here?

Just then a bunch of people in spandex-suits came charging in. One of them was green and looked strangely like he was made of metal. The furry one from before was here too. "Where am I?" Neji demanded. The girl who was standing next to his bed spoke up. "You're at Legion HQ. Don't worry, you're safe here." Neji twitched in frustration. That still did not tell him where he was. "Phantomgirl, I think he means in a more general sense," The green one said, "You're on the planet Earth. But not the Earth you might know. This might be a bit of a shock, but you're in a different dimension."

Neji decided at that point that, yes, he had hit his head, very hard in fact. In a few minutes he should wake up on his face in the Hyuuga training grounds with a big headache. Come to think of it he had one now. Well, that was obviously because he passed out earlier… No. He couldn't have passed out while he was knocked unconscious. He reached up and poked his shoulder wound. He winced. Yes, it was definitely a real wound.

He looked up at all the people now staring at him. "Uh, what's he doing?" the one with the scar asked. The green one shrugged. "He's probably making sure he is in full control of his faculties." The one in the red cape spoke up then. "How do we get him back to his own dimension?" The green one sighed. "That should prove difficult, if not impossible. He came here through a random wormhole, which would be very hard to replicate. It would appear he's stuck here for now." Neji's eyes widened. Stuck here? Where people wear spandex jumpsuits like Lee and Gai?

"Oh, I think he's scared," Phantomgirl said compassionately, "Did you have to dump all that on him? He looks like he's only twelve!" Neji bristled at that statement. "For your information, I'm thirteen and I'm a shinobi, I can take care of myself!"

The one with the scar chuckled. "And here I thought he was a guy of few words."

I'm cutting it off here because I want to do the next chapter from one of the legionare's point of view. I'm not sure who it should be though. Any ideas?


	3. Chapter 3

I just realized I haven't put any disclaimers at the top of any of the chapters. So I'm going to have Saturn Girl do it!

……….. Right, she's in a coma. I'll just do it myself, then.

InvisibleGwynn: InvisibleGwynn does not own any of the Naruto characters nor the Legion of Superheroes characters.

Phantomgirl had been shocked at the pale-eyed boy's sudden reaction, but now she was ticked. She was only trying to be nice, after all!

Before she could express this, however, Superman asked, "What's a shinobi?" The pale-eyed boy sighed. "Do you know what a ninja is?" Most heads shook. Superman, however, responded with an "I thought they didn't exist." The pale-eyed boy continued, "I thought not. A ninja is someone trained to fight using jutsus. I am a leaf-shinobi, which means I serve and defend the village hidden in the Leaf." Lightning Lad seemed to get it, responding with "Oh, like a superhero!" The pale-eyed boy raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Superman jumped in at that point with an explanation. "A superhero is a person with special abilities, most of the time, who use their powers to protect people."

The pale-eyed boy nodded. He didn't say anything, he just nodded.

How rude.

Phantomgirl was still fuming over his rudeness as the others began to ask other questions.

"So, what's your name?" Superman asked.

"Hyuuga Neji." The pale eyed boy responded.

Phantomgirl cut in at that point, deciding to be rude back.

"Isn't Hyuuga a strange name?"

Hyuuga Neji frowned.

"Hyuuga is not a strange name; we are an esteemed, respectable clan." He said irritably.

Okay, if she hadn't been confused before, she was now.

"Huh?" she said intelligibly.

He sighed again.

"It's my clan's name. A surname? Surely you know what that is," He said condescendingly.

Phantomgirl bristled. He didn't need to be so rude about it! How was she supposed to know he had his last name in front of his first? Honestly, that was just dumb!

"Well, you know what? You-" she started, but was cut off by Lightning Lad.

"Seriously, no need to get nasty. Why don't you go and see what Bouncing boy's up to?" He said, gently shoving her in that direction.

"Fine!" She snapped. And she turned on her heel and left.

I seem to have this thing for cutting off stories at awkward points. Oh well. Next chapter will probably revert to Neji's point of view, then the one after that will be another legionnaire's and so on and so forth.


	4. Chapter 4

Neji watched as Phantomgirl stomped out of the room. What was with girls and overreacting anyway?

Now, back to the main problem: How was he ever going to get back home? If he was just zapped here, surely he could be zapped back.

His thoughts were interrupted when the green one spoke up, "Why are your eyes like that? Is it genetic?"

Neji responded with a traditional Neji-style "Hn." He was tired of talking to these people, especially since the panic of being in a different dimension had begun to wear off. Why should he tell them everything about himself?

The furry one spoke up, "Maybe we should let him rest now. He doesn't seem like he wants to be bothered."

The others agreed with him, and Neji was left to rest. Except the green one stayed and checked something- vital signs, he was guessing- on the machines next to him. Then Neji drifted off.

Several weeks passed, and over that time Neji became part of the Legion.

It took him awhile to get used to flying, but he got the hang of it, and made it part of his fighting style.

Brainiac 5, as he learned the green one was called, kept working on a way to send him back.

Neji did manage to smooth things over with Phantomgirl, even if he still ticked her off a lot with his cold, distant attitude.

It was just such a day when he'd ticked her off again with his noncommittal "Hn."

"Can't you just, for once, answer with a real sentence? Or at least a real word?" She said.

Neji shrugged. "Hn."

Phantomgirl looked like she wanted to wring his neck.

"I bet you're really popular back home." She said with a sarcastic tone.

"Hn."

"Urgh!"

"That's not a real word either."

"Ha! You spoke in a sentence!"

"Hn."

Lightning Lad and Superman watched from the doorway. Superman shook his head.

"They're never going to get along, are they?"

Lightning Lad snorted.

I just wanted to include that because it gives you an idea of how Neji is doing in his new home. Plus I'm going to switch points of view, and also because I wanted to update, because I haven't in a while. Sorry!


End file.
